


Глинтвейн по-дорожному

by 006_stkglm, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Форма работы: Кулинарный неформат, условно соотносящийся с фандомомХолодным промозглым вечером после долгого дня в седле хорошо укрыться в придорожной корчме и согреться не только сытным ужином, но и горячим вином с пряностями. А чтобы шельма-корчмарь ненароком его не разбавил, ведьмаки берут дело в свои руки.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Глинтвейн по-дорожному

Для глинтвейна по-дорожному вам понадобиться:

Красное вино — 1 литр (необязательно брать лучшие туссентские сорта, сойдёт любое сухое или полусухое);

Апельсин — 1 штука (если корчмарь клянётся, что нету даже если вы смотрите фирменным «никак вы, блядь, не научитесь» взглядом, сойдут и сухофрукты);

Яблоко — 1 штука (раз уж корчмарь выдал вам апельсин из закромов);

Сахар — 3–5 столовых ложек (можно мёд, но от него напиток получится мутным. Если вы на глинтвейн не любоваться собираетесь — смело берите мёд).

В качестве приправ извлекайте из рюкзака:

Корицу — 1 палочку;

Гвоздику — щепоть;

Кардамон — щепоть;

Бадьян — 2–3 звёздочки.

[](https://ibb.co/Twb95KV)

Приправы опускаем в котелок, заливаем небольшим количеством воды, добавляем сахар, ставим на огонь и доводим до кипения.

[](https://ibb.co/Nsw3WNQ)

Пока закипает, режем яблоко и апельсин. Желательно не мечом — неаккуратно получится, впрочем, да — вы не смотреть на него собрались.

[](https://ibb.co/WfHd1gv)  
[](https://ibb.co/RjfG0MN)

Когда закипит, убавляем огонь, вливаем вино.

[](https://ibb.co/fdjMTz0)

Засыпаем фрукты и, помешивая, греем на медленном огне, не давая закипать.

[](https://ibb.co/LpFgsHQ)

Когда появится парок — снимаем с огня, даём немного постоять, а потом можно будет наконец вытянуть к камину уставшие ноги и смаковать ваш глинтвейн по-дорожному.

[](https://ibb.co/T0pk6XX)  
[](https://ibb.co/YjFHGw3)


End file.
